Insert creative title here
by okamiterrior
Summary: A story I wrote to amuse myself and a friend of mine. Contains graphic sex scenes and language. All the characters belong to the two of us and blame the plot on a sleep deprived brain. Read and enjoy.


Wicked frowned as he neared his room, the faint sound of whimmpering reaching his ears. A low grow escaped his lips as he turned the knob, ready to attack whoever dared to harm one of his submissives in HIS room. What he saw when he opened the door was beyond his wildest belief, his darlin' in all his wirey beauty was all but sprawled in his precious lap. Fhear had his fangs burried into Regal's neck, purple eyes narrowed into slits as he feed eagerly. The shaman's golden-brown eyes were all but compleatly closed, his long mane of inky black hair shot full of silver cascading down the teenager's bare chest.

"Fuck..." Wicked growled out, his pants tightening against his skin. Fhear pulled away from the older male's neck to look up at his seme, licking his fangs clean of the shifter's blood.

"He taste good..." Fhear murmered almost drunkenly, one of his hands trailing down the others bare chest and to his slightly rounded belly. Wicked let out a low groan, running a hand through his long black hair before walking over to and settling in a nearby chair.

"Don't let me interupt you." he mused, making a continuing motion with his hand as he got comfertable. Fhear blinked a few times before returning to Regal, this time licking and kissing at the bare skin as his hands made short work of the older males pants. Regal lifted his hips as the teen tugged his pants down and tossed them to the side, baring the older males deliciously tan skin to Wicked's delight.

"Regal..." Fhear pleaded, pressing his erection into the others backside, causing a shiver to rack the wirey muscled body. Regal looked to their shared lover for a moment before fluidly rolling over and sinking down to be level with the younger males erection. He playfuly lapped at the head, then slowly licked from the base to the tip, looking up at the other with hazy golden-brown eyes. Fhear let out a low groan, his thin fingered hands tangling in the others hair, silently urging him on. The older male eagerly took the hint, deepthroating him in one smooth move. "Oh ...fuck!" he moaned, bucking slightly into the others mouth. Wicked narrowed his eyes, moving quickly from his chair to the bed to pin the teens hips wordlessly. Fhear let out a low whine, but at the harsh glare from the dimond eyes, he quieted. Now the only sounds escaping his lips were loud moans and gasps as the older male continued to bob his head. "Please?" he whimmpered, straining against the hands holding him to no advail. "Wanna cum..." he added when he got no response, only the golden-brown eyes looking to their seme questiongly as he continued to work his mouth on the teen.

"Go ahead Regal, make him come down your throat." Wicked groaned out, releasing the teen. Regal let out an afermitive noise as he sucked harder, eyelids fluttering as Fhear released down his throat with a loud moan. "Good boys...now come help me." He comanded, ridding himself of his restrictive pants and leaning against the headboard. Regal swallowed his mouth full and pulled away from the shuttering male. Fhear blushed darkly before he repositioned himself, licking his lips at the offered treat. Regal chuckled and gently nudged the teen closer.

"Go ahead, I've gotten one mouthfull, you can have this one. Just share when your done." he teased, slinking down lower to lick at Wicked's balls.

"Oh fuck yes..." the large male groaned as Fhear slowly took him into his mouth, his hands tangeling in Fhear's mane of thick black hair. He let out a low moan as his boys continued to please him, his grip tightening in the teens hair. Regal chuckled softly before returning to his work, running his tongue along the jewels and sucking one into his mouth. Wicked growled lowly at that, tugging slightly at Fhears hair, forcing him to take more into his mouth. The teen only gagged for a few moments then ajusted, deep throating the other male. "Damnn, didn't know he could do that yet..." the large male all but growled out, trying his best to resist the temptaition to skull fuck the teen. That temptation didn't last for very long thanks to one particuarly skillfull deepthroat by the teen and lick by the shaman sent him over the edge, filling the younger male's mouth with his seed. "Fuck..." he groaned as the pair pulled back and shared a deep kiss. They pulled apart and the older male licked his lips, savoring the combined tastes. "Does it realy taste that good darlin'?" he added as Regal continued to lick his lips.

"Yes, very much so." the shifter all but purred, laying down to snuggle up to Wicked. The larger male chuckled and pulled Fhear down so that he was laying against his chest. Fhear shifted sligthly to get more comfertable before letting out a soft yawn as he closed his eyes.

"That's right precious, go to sleep. I'll protect you." the diamond eyed male murmered, slowly drifting off to sleep. Regal let out a soft chuckle as he yawned also and joined the other two in slumber.


End file.
